


[Podfic] Out of Sight

by greedy_dancer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: epistolic's story, read aloud."I can't keep doing this," Q says. "I can’t shag you one week and watch you getting shot at in the next. I just can't do it."
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Out of Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out of Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595908) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



  
cove art by: me

Length: 0:19:09  
Downloads: [MP3](http://bit.ly/36PonYD) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](http://bit.ly/30hFLCF)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the #ITPE mods for running the exchange, to Paraka for hosting and to the writer for having Blanket Permission to podfic! 
> 
> I'd love to hear from you if you enjoyed this :)


End file.
